As a human's lifespan increases, a lifestyle-related disease (a chronic disease), for example, a cardiovascular disease, a cancer, diabetes mellitus, obesity, dementia, etc. increasingly follows. For this reason, a demand for taking a health strengthening food increases, which is able to maintain and improve a physiological function.
The cardiovascular disease related with a blood circulation disorder may cause an artery hardening, a stroke, etc. which is considered a key death cause throughout the world. According to a report from the Korea Institute for Health and Social Affairs, such diseases are related to the highest death rate following the cancer.
The normal blood circulation is very accurately adjusted by a nervous system and various hormones. The reason why a blood circulation-related disease increases in diversified modern societies is related with multi-causes, for example, a genic factor, the intake of a high fat food, a high protein food, deviated lifestyles, a contaminated life environment and society, an economic stress, etc.
The technology in a BT (Bio Technology) field for a prolonged human's lifespan and an improved health is mainly related with the development of a new bioactive substance using a natural thing and the development of a product using the same. In particular, a garlic is a representative spice and a food material which is gaining interests since the disclosure of a report saying that the garlic provides various bioactive ingredients, for example, an anticancer function, an anti-inflammatory function, etc.
The garlic (Allium sativum L.) is a perennial root plant and belongs to a lily and allium genus and is one of representative cultivation plants which have been cultivated for more than 5-thousand years. It is reported that the garlic has an effect to increasing the level of immunity, an effect to increasing a resistance with respect to a pathogenic bacteria and a cancer cell, an effect to preventing and curing a circulatory organ disease (refer to Table 1).
TABLE 1VitaminsMineralsNacinEnergyProteinFatCaFeAB1B2EquivalentCWaste(kcal)(g)(g)(mg)(mg)(IU)(mg)(mg)(mg)(mg)ratio1453.00.5321.6—0.330.520.1710RepresentativeComponentsefficaciesMain efficaciesZincStamina strengthening,It acts in a human body and strengthen strength,Robustnessand increase vitality of human body's organ andstrengtheningcellIt expands peripheral blood vessels andpromotes a blood circulation.It improves a menopause disorder andreinforces a stamina for a middle age person.GermaniumBlood circulationDetoxification, sterilization: it eliminates aSeleniumimprovement,cholesterol in blood.hypertension, arteryIt acts to adjust a blood pressure.hardening (myocardialIt provided an anticancer effect.infraction, anginapectoris, stroke)AllicinDetoxification,It discharge a heavy metal in a human body andsterilizationdetoxifies a harmful substance, and helps anevacuation.It provides a strong sterilizing power and animmunity adjusting function.
The unique flavor of a food may be lost or changed due to heat, light, air, pressure, etc., and the scent thereof may be eliminated due to heat. The allicin which is a component of the flavor and hot taste may be eliminated at over 70° C. In this regard, various ways, for example, a crushing way, a roasting way, etc. are developed and used. The aforementioned heating method may be advantageous in the way that a product can be manufactured for a short time period, and a sterilization effect is good due to heat treatment; however the components, for example, vitamins, various minerals, and various amino acids of the garlic may be destroyed, which may cause a lot of loss of useful components of the garlic. In particular, a flavonoid component which is known as having a useful effect, may be destroyed, and enzyme may be eliminated. For the sake of a long time distribution of the product, the use of a predetermined preserved agent is inevitable.